The white eagle and the brown falcon
by TheDevilWhitin
Summary: A few OS about Nyo!Pruhun (Fem Prussia x Male Hungary.)
1. You're not mine

**"I love you. But you're not mine" - The corpse bride. Hungary wonders why he can't love his wife. We know the answer.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

 _ **You're not mine**_

Annelise wasn't pretty. She was beautiful. A brown haired porcelain doll with long gowns and sweet smiles. Everything about the piano player was sweet and soft; soft curls, soft smooth skin, sweet gazes of her soft violet eyes as her long slim fingers run on the ivory keys of her black grand piano-à-queue, playing gracefully, filling the halls with Mozart and Bach, Chopin and Beethoven.

Austria was innocent, caring and wonderful as he loved her through the night, skin against skin, his teeth nipping at the tender flesh of her neck. Hungary couldn't help but feel guilty each and every night, when he holds her in their bed. He felt like a liar. He just couldn't love his own damn wife. _(He couldn't. Really.)_ He didn't even know why _. (Well actually he just didn't want to admit it to himself.)_ The answer to his predicament, this unknown factor in the equation who stopped him from loving Annelise, was a certain albino.

She told him everything on his wedding day. _(Every-fucking-thing)._ He rejected her.

"I love you but you're not mine. I understand. Farewell, Daniel." He can't forget this words. Not matter how hard he tries. (He tries so hard.) But he just couldn't and he know _–oh he knows far too well._ She confessed and didn't even care about it. Loving her? It was impossible for him to do it. Or he just didn't want to. Probably the latter. Annelise Edelstein was everything he could hope for. She was a true lady, but her cousin, she was….special.

Julchen was Austria's polar opposite. She wasn't beautiful. She wasn't pretty. She was just Julchen. She was loud and annoying and obnoxious. She wasn't soft she was hard. _(Had she ever been soft at one point in her life?)_ Hard mucles, hard scars on her pale rough skin. Her white hair was messy and tangled. _(She didn't have the time to brush it like everyone. She never have the time for herself)_ her eyes were crimson. Like blood. Like fire.

She wasn't a lady. She was a warrior. She wasn't graceful. She was cold blooded, covered in scars, experienced and military disciplined when she needed to be. She wasn't sweet. She was evil itself, raining hell upon earth. (Every battle was the Armageddon when she participated). She wasn't a girl. She was the White Beast. She paints the world red and purple with her sword. A she-devil crushing the skulls of the fallen with her blood stained heels. A red-eyed demon turning golden cities into smoke and ashes, and cinders into even more beautiful cities.

She was Julia Maria Bielschmidt, living life like war. Savage. Disciplined. She was Prussia The Great. Europe's conqueror, Europe's fear. The oncoming storm. A monster. A fighter. Everything and nothing at the same time. Unlike the other countries, she kept changing. She had been Prussian Enclave, Teutonic Order, Duchy of Prussia, Prussian Kingdom, Prussian Empire, and East Germany… She have been a barbarian, a Viking, a knight, a nun _(a goddamned nun, for fuck's sake!)_ , a woman, an older sister, a soldier, a hunter, a pirate, a daughter, a teacher but most importantly, she had been his friend?

She lights up the world with her rare, really genuine smiles, the sound of her flute and her silly jokes. _(He loves her flute. More than the piano.)_ She's the one painting the forest green and gold, running through them like a white rabbit. She's cocky. _(He can see behind the smirk_ ) She still cries every night, when her brother was asleep. _(Julchen cried. It's not crying if no one sees you)_. Her memories haunted her. She cried for the fallen knight, the victims, the martyr, Old Fritz. _(Especially Fritz)_ The ghosts of her past never left her, hiding in the shadows of her lonely, emptiness of her room.

He wanted to comfort her but it was too late.

 _(He was always too late.)_

He was late and now he was stuck with a wife he'll never be able to love.

 _(He was stuck away from Julchen.)_

He was stuck in love.

He was stuck in sadness.

(Wasn't it the same thing?)

"I love you but you're not mine" She had been wrong. Daniel was hers. Totally. Fully. But she didn't belong to him. He couldn't lock the German eagle in a cage even out of love. She wasn't his and she won't ever be. Prussia belongs to the people, the good and the evil, the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim, to the prophet, the liar, the honest, the leaders, the pariah, the victor the messiah. She belongs to the world, the battlefields, her Kaiser and her brother.

There was no place for an ex-cross-dressing servant, a peasant like him, because that's who he was after his barbarian days and before his wedding while she had been fighting and burning up like the sun, shining like the moon in the dark, clad in her golden glory.

Maybe they'll be able to find happiness together in another, simpler life where they won't be Prussia and Hungary. Just Julia and Daniel.

Julchen and Danny.

 _(He know deep down she'll always be Prussia. She's too strong to disappear.)_

But he hoped.

He loved her.

He loved her just a bit too much to be happy.


	2. Fuck away the pain

**She wishes Daniel would wake up one day and understand that they are meant to be. She wishes Annelise would at least stop breaking his heart. But those are only wishes and she's just his plan B. She's everyone's plan B but that's okay, she'll just keep fucking his pain away**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

 _ **Fuck away the pain**_

She was sick of this. Sick. Sick of only being his plan B. Sick of fighting her feelings like this. She was well aware that they couldn't be together because of who they were. Because she was Julchen. Because he was Daniel. Because Daniel only loved Annelise. And she wasn't like her. Not a single bit.

 _(It hurts so much to know it)_

Daniel was in love with Annelise. Totally. Unconditionally. Fully. It was a well-known fact. It was obvious. He couldn't see Julchen loved him or he just didn't care. Sadly for him, Annelise was a moody bitch. One morning she decides he's the only one for her before changing her mind the day after, after waking up in his arms.

And Daniel, _oh Daniel_

(Her Daniel)

Sweet Daniel was so hurt, so sad, so alone, so depressed. She couldn't -can't- leave him like that. (She'll never let him down) But Julchen, _poor Julchen,_ was always there. She loves him. She loves him so much.

(Too fucking much)

She hates herself for it. She can't stand looking at her reflection in the mirror anymore. She's a helpless fool. She's stupid.

(Love is stupid too, anyway)

She replaces Annelise in his arms every time he's down because of her, that annoying stuck-up Austrian elitist. She's there every night. Dutifully like a clockwork. She kisses him. He doesn't taste like vodka and sugar like Ivan. He's tasteless. She doesn't feel as happy as she should. She's just sad.

(So fucking un-awesomely sad)

He doesn't kiss her. He kisses Annelise through her lips. She tries to erase her from his brain each time.

(So many times)

He tries to make her leave his mind as she fucks his pain away. Daniel's stupid too. He's too foolishly in love to look _at her the way he should._ She knows he's only pretending. He closes his eyes and think of dark her and violet eyes. It hurts. He always pretend. Unlike Ivan. (She can't forget him. He's the fear she'll never forget. The hatred that keeps her alive.) Un-awesome Ivan.

(Un-awesome Daniel)

They touch, the grind against each other. They lick and kiss. They bite and caress. She screams. So loud. She screams for him. And he moan. He moan so loud. But not for her. A name always leaves his lips as he release inside her. A single name. (The same name.) Annelise. She's not even surprise. She knows he only loves her. She understand.

She's not surprised.

(But still jealous, says the voice in the back of her mind)

He doesn't love her. She's just a friend. She's just his plan B.

(She's everyone's plan B, whispers the voice.)

She's never plan A.

Except for Ivan.

But she hates him.

She's Daniel plan's B.

But she loves him.

She knows it. So she just keep comforting him.

She's already broken, it's too late for her.

(Her heart is broken)

It was crushed too many times to be able to heal. But it's okay. She's Julchen Bielschmidt. She breathes. She's Prussia.

(Motherfucking Prussia)

She's doesn't need help. She's strong. She's the White Beast.

(A broken beast. Alone in the dark, sings the voice)

She's the White Beast. The red eyed devil. She has fire in her swords and power in her guns. She's the White Beast. She's Prussia the Great. She has demons in her body.

(But ghosts in her eyes. So many ghosts. Far too many ghosts.)

She's alright. She's the strongest nation.

(She bears the most scars on her body. On her soul.)

She's alright. She's Julchen. Daniel doesn't have to fix her.

(She doesn't fixing.)

Ivan had understood it.

Daniel doesn't have to be a romantic hero.

She's the one fixing him. She's always the one fixing him, mending he's broken heart, licking his wounds.

(The voice let out a mocking laugh in her head.)

It sounds too much like Ivan for her to be comfortable.

She's Julchen. She's just a plan B.

(Even if it hurts that much?)

Even If it hurts like hell.

She's just a plan B.

She Julchen. Only Julchen. She'll just keep fucking his pain away.


End file.
